


Ephemeral

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is no fun. Unless you have your boyfriend alone with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> did i say a 4th chapter i meant MORE LEOPIKA  
> a request from an anon on tumblr!! bless their soul

30 minutes. Gon and Killua insisted they would be in and out of this club meeting in exactly half an hour. So, Leorio and Kurapika decided to stay in the car, in the parking lot of the boy’s high school. All the other cars were empty, it felt barren, and ghost like. Leorio leans back in the driver’s seat, stretching. “Well, this blows.” He comments, as Kurapika continues to read the encyclopedia of ‘The Dark Continent’. Gon mentioned something about going there with his dad at some point while they had parted. He glanced up at Leorio, before returning his gaze to his book. “It’s only thirty minutes. I’ve waited longer. We have.” He adds. “Well, you have something to do.” The man retorts, and Kurapika rolls his eyes. “Why can’t you hide a book in the glove compartment for times like this?” Leorio sheepishly looks to the side. “Well…” The topic drops like a bird stuck by lighting. 

“But, I do know one thing I can do.” Leorio adorns that perverted smile that no one in their right mind would want to be face to face with. Kurapika reads him immediately. “No.” He simply says. Turning his attention back to his book. “Aw, why not?” Leorio questioned. “I would. But we wouldn’t have enough time.” The other man huffs. “C’mon, I can’t make you orgasm that quickly…” The blonde glances back up to him. “I was referring to how long I last.” Leorio lightly pushes the boy, he barely wavers. “Hey, what the hell is with you tonight? I wasn’t even going to do anything involving me…” Kurapika’s eyebrows subtly raise. “Hm? What do you mean by that?” His eyes were still glued to the book. ‘The Dark continent was always forbidden by law to go to…’ He thoroughly scanned the words. “I mean, pull your seat back.” Kurapika gives a skeptical look, before reaching to the side of his seat, and pushing a button, making his seat slide back. “…Now what?” He inquires, still reading. Leorio takes a deep breath. “And now…” He begins to climb over to Kurapika’s side, with a shocked blonde boy frozen in some kind of stupefaction. Before he knew it, Leorio was on his knees, right between Kurapika’s legs. He was still frozen, his book clamped in his iron grip. “Now, spread you’re legs, babe. I need some room for this.” Kurapika didn’t respond, still trying to register what was going on. After a minute or so, he slowly opens his legs, blushing slightly. Leorio smile, feeling accomplished. “There we go.” He moves his hands from his sides, to Kurapika’s legs. He felt up the insides, earning a small groan from the blonde. 

It was agonizing, as the older man sloooowly trailed his hands up his legs, and finally, to his already forming erection. “J-Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He manages to stammer. Leorio answers while unbuttoning the boy’s jeans, and unzipping them. “Oh, I dunno. Just this.” He takes out Kurapika’s length, gripping it. The blonde boy flinched, his face already twisting. “You’ve done this to me, it’s the least I can do…” He grumbles, starting to pump it up and down, as the boy whimpers, barely audible. He licks the tip, testing the waters. Kurapika didn’t let go of the book, he kept it open in his hands. He was pretty sure his hands had locked up from shock. Good thing Leorio was driving. The other man decided it was safe, and started to take him into his mouth. He was a bit nervous. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, trying not to choke himself. Unlike Kurapika, he was a normal human, with a normal human gag reflex. He didn’t even want to know what Kurapika did to build up a tolerance to things down his throat like that. He then tried the tongue thing that the Kurapika did to him, he swirled it around, licking every inch of it in his mouth. The blonde’s face was contorted, and completely red. 5 minutes remaining before the boys would get back. He tried to block that out of his mind, as he let his eyes turn a full scarlet. He drops the book into his lap, it narrowly missing Leo’s head. His hands then latched on to the man’s head, his fingers twisting into his hair. “L-Leorio…Hurry up.” He hissed, feeling two strong auras, approximately 32 meters away. It was most definitely the kids. 

‘Fine, fine. I’ll wrap this up.’ Leorio thought to himself, pumping the part of Kurapika’s cock that he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He increased his speed of bobbing up and down, and using his tongue rapidly. The blonde shivers, panting heavily. “A-Ah…Leo, I’m…” He’s cut off by his own orgasm, he moans lowly, ending with a sigh. All of it going down Leorio’s throat. 10 meters away. Kurapika urged the man to get up off the floor, nudging him with his foot. “You w-were good.” Was all Kurapika could manage. Pretty good for a first time. As Leorio scrambled back into his seat, as the two boys came into view. Killua waved, Gon called to them, as Kurapika rolled down the window. 

“Hi Kurapika, Leorio~ We had fun! We played all these games an-” Gon stops mid-sentence, noticing something…off. “Hey, Kurapika. Why are your eyes red?” The blonde’s eyes widen, as he averts Gon’s gaze. Killua has a glint in his eye, smiling deviously. He knew exactly what had happened while they were away. 

“Can you two keep it in your pants for more than an hour?” The white haired boy jokes.


End file.
